Closure
by freakanatomy
Summary: Quinn wants Closure but does Rachel?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first time writing faberry so please be gentle.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters**

**All mistakes are mine sorry **

**

* * *

**

Closure?

She had been sitting at that table for the last half hour trying to build up the courage to walk out of the little dinner, walk across the busy square, and enter the theatre on the other side of the square. However, that bit of courage had eluded her for the last hour.

Her plan was simple, go to New York see her and leave returning home to Lima where she was the Cheerleading coach but now it seemed the plan was doomed to fail because the plan meant she had to move from the table and that was the one thing, she could not do.

The blonde fiddle absent-mindedly with the straw whilst she looked on to the square, she was always in awe of Time's square every time she came to the big apple she always visited this place. She loved looking around at the different musical billboards, the American eagle screen which hosted many pictures of random people with even random comments like , NEW YORK FOREVER or CHER IS THE BEST. She looked to the red stairs watching people posed in different ways, some were smiling and hugging each other others kissing and laughing. She had done that once, the very first time she came here. She remembered the kisses she shared on those stairs, the pictures taken outside the M&M store, the man who had tried to get her to go to the gentleman's strip club. The blonde-haired person shook her head to get rid of the unwanted images. With a quick look at her watch, she realized it was ten minutes to opening curtain. It was now or never had she thought.

She placed the money down on the table said thank you to the waiter and walked out of the diner. The cold air hit her and she wrapped her coat around her and headed down the busy street towards her destination. The lights and sounds of the busy tourist attrition surrounded her but the blonde-haired person took no notice of it, she kept her head down and carried on walking. People were rushing into the theatre but she just stood looking into the lobby.

"Excuse me miss you can't just stand there," a tall door attendant said.

"What?" The blonde-haired person asked.

"I said you can't stand her miss, are you okay miss, you look a bit pale?" man asked stepping closer to the woman.

"I'm just cold," the door attendant nodded in understanding "the lead is she any good?" The blonde-haired person asked as the man turned away.

"She's the best," the man said with a smile, "you going to come in or..."

"I'm coming in," the words left her mouth before she could censor them.

"Can I have your ticket then miss." The blonde gave him her ticket.

"You got good tickets, front row center, enter through those doors there. Have a good night miss."

"You too," the blonde-haired person said and entered the theatre.

The theater was alive with buzz, people barging pass others to get to the selected seat, parents telling their children off, and theater staff shouting at students for recording the musical. The blonde-haired person ignored it all, took off her coat placed it under her seat and sat down waiting for the musical to start. The blonde flicked through the playbill to fill the time. She read a small description about what the play was about:  
_ A Punk rocker moves from a small town in England to New York in search of something, guided by a mysteries woman can she find what she is looking for._

_Well this will be fun_ she thought.

The house lights dimmed and the noise that had once filled the huge theater decrease to a quite whisper. A spot light appeared on the stage. A small woman with brunette hair with .red and purple highlights entered stage right and walked with attitude to the middle of the spotlight.

The blonde-haired people breath hitched when she realized whom the person in front of her was. She of course knew she would see her tonight but actually saw her in the flesh was different then knowing she was going to see her. The blonde-haired person stared at the punk rocker unable to take her eyes of her.

The actor waited for the audience to quite down. She looked around at the audience almost as if studying each face; the actor swiped her eyes over the first row then looked at the back of the balcony taking in everything. Then quickly, the actor moved back to the front row and looked directly at the blonde, surprise evident on her face.

The blonde and the actor both knew the audience was waiting for the first line of the play to be said but the actor was only concerned about the blonde-haired person in front. The blonde gave a reassuring smile and nodded slightly. The punk rocker on stage closed her eyes took a deep breath and said the first lines of the play.

"_It all changed when I saw her..."_

The play ended in a standing ovation, the cast all took their bows and jumped and/or ran off the stage. The blonde took her coat from under her seat and head out into the lobby where she waiting with the crush of people to leave the building.

The blonde-haired person was glad she had came. Even with all the unwanted images in her brain, she knew she had done the right thing. The right thing by her anyway. Seeing her up there made everything worthwhile. Everything just that little but better.

"Enjoy the musical miss?" The same door attendant from before the musical asked.

"Yes I did, thank you," the blonde-haired person answered the man whilst putting on her coat.

"It was different today miss." The man stated.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, the lead actress is always good but today it was like a fire was set off inside her. She was alive. Maybe she met someone." The door attendant mused.

"Maybe, have a goodnight."

"You to miss," the door attendant held the door open for her; she left the lobby and headed down the busy street. A smile appeared on the blondes face, as she looked at the billboards of the musical she had just seen. She was on it, surrounded by her cast but you could tell the main attraction for the musical was the presence of that woman. That woman was the blondes everything. A gust of wind made the blonde-haired person tighten her coat around her waist a before she carried on walking.

"Miss! "She heard from behind her, "hey miss, no not you, miss with the blonde hair." She turned around thinking that maybe the man was shouting her after all she have blonde hair.

"Miss, please stop, o wait you have stopped." The blonde-haired person smiled as the out of breathe man stood in front of her tiring to catch his breath. "Thank God you stopped miss."

"That's fine. Why did you want me to stop?" inquired the woman.

"I work at the Imperial Theater, I got told to grab you, well not grab you, but ask you to come back stage." The man explained.

"Who asked you to get me?" she asked even though she knew the answer.

"The lead actress miss. Please can you just follow me, if you do not, I am sure I will not have a job tomorrow," The man pleaded.

"That sounds like her."

"You know her miss?"

"Yeah I know her," the blonde-haired person admitted, "Shall we go; she does not like to be kept waiting."

" O yes , follow me," the blonde did as the man said and followed him silently thought lobby doors, passed the sign that said cast only, down the long corridor filled with actors, tech crews and props until the man stopped at a door with a gold star sticker on.

"Just knock miss." With that, the man left. The blonde-haired person had come to New York for closure not to open another door but she could not turn away this chance now it was in front of her. Therefore, she gently knocked on the door and opened it.

In front of her was the punk rocker, in skinny's jeans and a white sleeveless shirt.

"Quinn," the actress said.

"Rachel,"

* * *

Should I continue?

Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or any characters**

**Hope you like**

**All mistakes are mine sorry **

**

* * *

**

Closure Part 2

Quinn did not know how it happened; she did not plan for it to happen but somehow she was not standing on two feet anymore. Instead, she was leaning against the wall next to the door, one leg wrapped around the small brunette's hip, hands in hair, lips melded together.

Quinn could not stop it; she did not want to stop. Having Rachel flush against her after so long apart was beyond incredible, it was beyond beyond. The feeling of Rachel's hand massaging her thigh as she brought Quinn's already increased heart to beat even faster.

Quinn knew this shouldn't be happening but her body wanted this to happen, wanted Rachel mouth, hands, and another body part on her. "Mmmm Rach," Quinn managed to moan out once Rachel had detached her lips from the blonde mouth and attached it to the blonds neck. Quinn gripped Rachel's hair even tighter when Rachel bites down just that little bit harder on her pulse point. Rachel pulled Quinn's thigh up higher making the seam of Quinn's pants rub deliciously against her center.

"God, Rich." Rachel moved her mouth slowly from the blonds pulse point to her mouth reclaiming it. At first their kisses where sloppy almost rushed but now there were slow and mesmerizing. The kiss gradually came to a stop when they both pecked each other's lips ever so gently. Both of their faces were flush and they were both out of breath but neither cared... Rachel gradually let Quinn's leg go so Quinn could stand on unsteady legs and Quinn untangled her hands from their vice grip on Rachel hair and placed them on the brunette upper arms. After their heavy uneven breaths had become even breaths that finally, they both opened their eyes.

"Quinn, why are you here? I mean, my God," Rachel leaded a bit forwards placing her forehead on Quinn's.

"I came to see you," Quinn replied closing her eyes soaking in the presence of the brown-haired person.

"Quinn why now?" Rachel almost unwillingly asked.

"It your opening night, I wouldn't miss this for the world," their little bubble was rudely interrupted by someone barging into the dressing room. Rachel quickly pulled away from Quinn wiping her lips to try and get rid of the traced of smudged lipstick. Quinn turned away from the intruder fixing up her clothes and her hair that was now, fuck me hair.

"Rachel I hope I am not interrupting anything," the man said with a smirk on his face.

"Nope, not at all," Rachel replied looking at her mirror just f checking her makeup. "Quinn this is the lead male actor, Thomas." Quinn quickly evaluated the man. By a just quick second glance, she could tell he was gay. Hs clothing resembled Kurt's, he jet black hair was perfectly in place and his voice cemented the deal.

"Quinn, your Quinn?" Thomas said looking at the blonde, "You never told me she was coming," Thomas said toward Rachel. Quinn cocked her eyebrow at Rachel when Thomas mentioned her name but Rachel just blushed.

"I didn't know she was coming," Rachel replied.

"O my god, let's look at you," Thomas squealed grabbing Quinn's hands and looking Quinn up and down taking in everything. "My god your divine, I can tell why she likes*coughs* liked you," it was Quinn's turn to blush from the compliment.

"Tom let Quinn go," Rachel asked a smile evident with her voice.

"But, I mean have you seen this this goddess, well I guess you have and a lot more," Thomas let go of Quinn's hands "so Rach I came I here to see if you wanted to come out for a couple drink with the rest of the cast to celebrate opening night."

Rachel looked at the blonde trying to guess what the blonde-haired person wanted. Quinn knew that she and Rachel had to talk after what had just happened so she answered the question for her, "Erm I am sorry Thomas but we have plans."

"Plans what plans? Rachel never told me of any plans." Both Quinn and Rachel could tell that the man was trying to embarrass both the girls so Quinn took matter into her own hands.

"Yes plans, so if you don't mind," Quinn held out her hand for Rachel to take, which she freely did, "We must be going bye."

Once Quinn and Rachel left the theatre Quinn did not have a clue where she was going so instead she just walked down a street which lead on to the square then walked around aimlessly.

"Quinn where you taking me?" Rachel asked once they had been walking around for ten minutes going around in circles.

"I don't know," the blonde admitted.

"You don't know?" Rachel seemed to find this funny because a laugh was heard coming from the small actress.

"No, I don't know what I am doing to be honest with you," Quinn finally stopped at the red stairs and took a seat at one of the steps. Rachel quickly followed and sat at the side of Quinn, she was sitting so close nearly all of her entre side was touching Quinn.

The sat in silence watching the crowd, Even though it was getting late on into the night there were still hundreds of people still walking around the brightly colored square. Both Rachel and Quinn could see people double taking the couple when they glanced at them. However, none came forward and asked Rachel for her autograph or for a photo taken, which pleased both the women.

"That's where we made that English couple take are photo, remember?" Rachel said looking at the left side of the steps.

"That's were you kissed me and I thought I could die happy knowing I had a chance to kiss you." Quinine added, looking at the right side of them, both girls smiling at the memories

"And behind use is where we said goodbye," Rachel concluded not looking behind them but straight ahead. Quinn's smile quickly disappeared once Rachel made that comment."What you really doing here Quinn?" Rachel asked looking at the blond-haired person. The blond could not take the gaze that Rachel had placed her under and turned away.

"I came for closure."

* * *

**Let me know what you think**

**Please read and Review**

** should I continue?  
**


End file.
